


Wicked Glare, Babe

by Garchomp445



Series: Fire Emblem Polyship Week 2017 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gargoyle AU, Gargoyles - Freeform, Gorgon AU, Modern AU, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Inigo, gorgon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Inigo, Severa, and Noire are gorgons living relatively peaceful lives at the top of a mountain, fending off "adventurers" and other creeps, until a strange creature, immune to their gaze, appears to take an interest in them.Wednesday, Sept. 6th: Whisper / Gaze / Touch





	Wicked Glare, Babe

“AAARGH! I’m just going to fly over there and turn them to stone in PERSON!” Severa leaps up from the computer and stomps around the room. Noire’s too-soft voice filters through their canopy of silken fabrics,

“S-severa, do you think you should take a break from the computer?”

“No!” Severa’s hair snakes hiss along with her, they feel like they’re writhing off her head. She shouts again, “Maybe!”

Severa storms into the kitchen, their ornate wood stove and sink over to one side, and the frustratingly inactive refrigerator off to the other side. She’d need to re-align some of the solar panels all by herself, since Noire and Inigo seem to spend most of their time slacking off! Severa sifts through their pantry, they’ve been pretty much living off of pancake mix and macaroni-and-cheese for the last couple of weeks, since Cordelia refuses to let them have fresh food unless they can keep it somewhere. Severa sighs, but she honestly does want to taste some of her mom’s cooking again. She shouts,

“I’M GOING OUT TO FIX THE SOLAR PANELS! YOU LAYABOUTS BETTER MISS ME!”

She begins retrieving the climbing equipment and putting on warmer clothes. Thankfully, her winter coat is really stylish, with a cinched waist and cute frills, so she doesn’t need to rearrange the rest of her outfit. They could technically hire an electrician, but they have to wear creepy masks, and Severa wants to exercise that engineering degree she’s been doing so many night classes for. On one of the mountain’s slightly flatter edges, they installed solar panels which let them use the internet, charge their phones, and eventually use their refrigerator. The temple of Naga pays for most of it, a small price for turning them into gorgons forever. She arrives at the solar panels, and just like she thought, it’s just an alignment issue. Weirdly enough, there’s no snow or rocks that fell on them. Severa’s snakes start hissing and snapping at each other,

“Calm down! I get it, you’re cold!” She fluffs her hood up around the writhing snakes and tries to warm them up. While she does that, she turns around to look out from their mountain. She really never tires of this view, huge snowy mountains, distant, tiny trees, and no civilization in sight. Just a tiny, winding access road, but even then you have to climb like twenty feet straight up just to get to the cave. Her snakes still haven’t calmed down yet.

“I take it that you are the gorgon-” Severa whips around to the loud voice above her, and a strange creature has been turned to stone, latched onto the cliff next to her. Severa shouts,

“WHAT?! Who are you?”

The creature has huge, veiny bat-wings, muscular arms with sharp claws, and a surprisingly pretty face, albeit with massive fangs hanging out of its gaping mouth. Severa sighs,

“Well, you’re dead now, so, whatever.”

Its hand shifts, then its entire body transforms to a craggy, grey flesh, nearly identical to the bedrock that it’s transmuting from. Severa starts backing up, and feeling up her coat for a gun or knife, but comes up short. The creature closes its eyes and keeps speaking, confident and soft,

“Oho, your little tricks don’t work on me.” Severa quietly begins climbing back down the cliff face, “I just came here to chat, is that such a crime?”

Severa rappels down onto the next shelf, and into the cave entrance. The upper door is just a flimsy wooden door, but it should slow down that monster just enough. As soon as she’s in, she shouts,

“INIGO! NOIRE! THERE’S SOME CREEPY PERSON!” She gets into the main room, “Have either of you seen my sword?!”

Inigo jolts awake, hopping off a chaise “Huh? Who?”

“Yeah, something like that, barricade the door!” Severa turns towards her room, but a crash from behind makes her blood run cold. Inigo screams, his snakes look like they’re trying to slither away, and the creature stands on the shattered door, skin stony and wings outstretched. Severa takes her hood off and commands,

“Inigo, get some weapons, I’ll try to hold it off as long as I can!”

He stammers, “Oh- of course!”

Inigo sprints to Severa’s room, Severa pulls down one of the metal rods keeping the colourful, fabric canopy up, and squares herself in the hallway as the creature shifts back to its marginally fleshier form. All of Severa’s snakes are poised and ready to strike, she holds the unfortunately aluminum pole like a spear, and shouts,

“Get back! We’ve dealt with interlopers like you before! We aren’t interested in your cults, religions, or criminal organizations!”

The creature shuts its eyes, and cocks its head to one side. It says,

“What about a partnership of sorts?” It approaches slowly, swaying its hips as it walks, “I am Camilla, a Gargoyle of the Nohr family.”

Severa hates to admit that this creature is strangely attractive, but it still smashed open her door and has razor-sharp claws, and so shouts,

“Stay back unless you want to lose your head!”

“Honey, you’re just holding an aluminum pole! How about we just sit down and chat?”

Severa growls, “Try me.” and charges Camilla. The gargoyle tenses up with Severa’s first step, readying her claws on either side, but Severa throws the pole at her face. Camilla swipes blindly as she recoils, so Severa leaps up to her shoulder and forces her to the ground. She hops off before Camilla’s claws grab her, and flips over onto her stomach before Camilla can get up. She drives an elbow into one of Camilla’s arms, pins the other one down, and she says,

“It seems that we’re at an impasse, Severa.”

She hisses, “Not quite.”

Severa lowers her head, snakes hissing and ready to strike at her throat, but Camilla opens her eyes and turns completely to stone.

“Gods! No!” She’s still totally tense, driving her arms into solid bedrock now, “I’m getting a pickaxe, you hear me?!”

An unfamiliar, dry voice calls out from behind her, “Get off of lady Camilla.” Severa turns to find another, smaller gargoyle across the room, holding a mirror in one hand, and Inigo by the throat in the other, “Unless you want this one dead.”

“Fine.”

Severa holds her hands up and crawls off Camilla, who immediately reverts and says,

“Perfect timing, Beruka! I’ll make sure you get extra dessert at the castle tonight!” Beruka says,

“If you lost your mirror, I have a back-up with me.”

Camilla laughs, “I’ll take you up on that offer!” She heads over, and drawls, “Oh, Severa, take a seat over here.”

Beruka states, “I tied up the third gorgon in the other room.” then exits, dropping Inigo on the ground. He whimpers, and Severa rushes to his side, whispering,

“She didn’t hurt you, did she?” Even his snakes are downcast, staring into the ground.

Camilla clears her throat, “Take a seat, would you?” Even stretched out on a chaise and staring into a mirror off to the side, Camilla is an intimidating gargoyle. She seems ready to pounce at any moment, each muscle relaxed, but her head is held high and her eyes are alert. Severa helps Inigo over to a leather sofa, and says,

“So what’s the big deal?” she emphasizes her next words, “Drop by for a ‘friendly’ chat?”

She laughs, “Is that too hard to believe? I apologize for our brusque entrance, but you three are hardly walking the streets.”

Severa glares at Camilla, “Uh, yeah, for obvious reasons.” she gesticulates with one hand, “If you just want to talk, we have an FAQ, AND a question submission on our blog. You-”

Camilla drops her smile, and interrupts, “This is the kind of request that we can’t field online.”

Beruka returns from downstairs, dragging a mostly-tied and writhing Noire. Through her gag, you can hear swears and threats. Severa immediately shouts,

“Well obviously we aren’t going to agree to anything by people who tied up our girlfriend.”

She glares into Camilla’s mirror, and at Beruka’s averted eyes. Camilla seems to take notice of her phrasing, bringing a hand up to her mouth. Inigo looks up,

“Please untie Noire, we can calm her down if you want us to.”

Beruka and Camilla share a glance, Camilla nods.

“The Nohr family has done some research into you three.”

Inigo walks over to Noire as Beruka carefully unties her, grabbing her hand and whispering something. Severa scoffs,

“Yeah? So do a lot of people. I got like, a hundred thousand likes on a self-”

“And we know,” Camilla leans forward, “That you three are a huge drain on the temple of Naga’s resources. You haven’t been able to find reliable jobs locked up in the mountains.”

Noire’s gag is finally untied, and she shouts, “BLOOD AND THUNDER! YOU WRETCHES-”

“Shsh, it’s okay, Severa’s got this.” Inigo smiles brightly, “You trust her, right?”

Noire glares at Beruka and Camilla with absolute fire in her eyes, then says, vigour rapidly draining from her voice,

“I guess…”

Inigo helps her up to a velvet chair, gently nuzzling her as their snakes intertwine slightly. Severa turns back to Camilla, spitting out,

“What of it? Everyone’s got financial problems, we don’t need burglars to help us out.”

Camilla smirks, “Do you know of any other gargoyles?” Severa just glares, “Then we are the only ones you can work with safely. Could you imagine that? Not having to worry about accidentally turning someone to stone?”

Severa glares into the corner, “You’d better give a SIZABLE donation to the temple if you want us to even CONSIDER your dumb offer.”

She laughs, “Oh, of course, we’ll pay for the door, too.” Camilla brings out a phone case bedazzled with purple jewels, “How much do you want?”

“Uh, ten thousand?”

Inigo nods uneasily, then Camilla guffaws sarcastically.

“How about half a million instead. Ten thousand is how much a DINNER costs.” She turns to face Severa, unfreezing just her mouth, “You three are worth far more than that.” Turning back to her phone, she says, “And, done! That’s half a million in donations!”

Inigo’s agape, Severa quirks an eyebrow, but says, evenly,

“Fine. We’ll talk on one more condition.”

Camilla grins, “Oh?”

Severa tries not to blush, “Take me on one of those expensive dinners.”

“Ahaha, planning a date already?” She stands up with a flourish, “I can even prepare outfits for all three-”

“No, just me. I’m not gonna take Inigo or Noire to a stranger’s house,” Severa stands up, “RIGHT after they broke into ours.”

“And yet you’re willing to go alone?” Camilla briefly turns to stone as she glances over to Beruka, “I think I like this girl!”

Camilla motions Beruka to follow her, “We don’t wish to overstay our welcome, so how do you want to contact me?”

Severa fidgets, glaring away from Camilla, “Uh, my phone number’s…” they share phone numbers, “I guess just text me where it’ll be?”

“I’ll see you soon, sugar.” Severa blushes more, Camilla turns to Beruka expectantly. After a second, Beruka jumps, saying,

“Oh! I apologize for tying you up.”

Noire gibbers, “No, it’s fine, I tried to kill you anyway…”

Camilla waves as they leave, then spread their wings and jump off the cliff. Severa lets out an uneven breath. Inigo shouts,

“Severa, are you crazy? They just broke into our house!”

Severa spins around, head in her hands, and screeches gently, “Yeah! YEAH! What was I doing?”

Inigo flinches, Noire says,

“W-well, they did leave eventually.”

“AGH! I totally lost my cool though! She played me like a fiddle!” Severa sits back down on the couch, “Oh, and I still have to fix that solar panel, too.”

Inigo stands up, cheerily announcing, “Well, there’s nothing for it now, right? Might as well just move on with our day!”

Noire sidles over to Severa, whispering, “Are you sure you want to go to a dinner with them?”

Severa sighs.

“Yeah.” She leans over to Noire, “I mean, if they can beat us so easily-” She glares at Inigo, “Since you’re feeling SO peppy, lock the front door.”

Inigo does a mock salute, “Aye aye, captain Severa!”

Severa sighs, Noire giggles, “Then we should probably humour them. I mean, I beat Camilla,” She puts a hand to her chest and grins, “Who’s to say I couldn’t beat everyone?”

Noire hugs Severa tightly, their snakes entwine, and she whispers, “Just make sure to stay safe.”

Severa’s phone buzzes, intensely and in multiples. She pulls it out warily, and it’s blown up with messages from the temple, confusion and surprised elations, and at the top is one message from an unknown number, which just says,

“hey”

 

\--

 

“Yeah, mom, I’ve got this under control! I’m bringing a sword, and a gun with like a hundred silver bullets!” Severa bounces on one foot, “No, the door was fixed the other day, it wasn’t even an inconvenience! Yes, I washed my outfit! Twice, ‘cause you were SOOO insistent that I forgot I already did it!”

Severa is standing against the new door, an extremely fancy and durable metal door with a letterbox and three locks, including a deadbolt. She’s trying to kick on a shoe while Noire is dressing her in her coat, and Inigo is touching up her makeup.

“Yes, I’m very sorry that Noire had to tell you, I’ll make sure to tell you first the next time I get asked out by someone who broke into my house. Love you bye!”

Severa waits for Cordelia to finish several hours worth of well-wishes and warnings in twelve seconds before hanging up. Severa’s snakes are a flurry of activity, nuzzling and headbutting all of Inigo and Noire’s that are within range. Noire is continuously reassuring herself, Severa, and her amulet that it’s going to go fine, and Inigo says,

“You’re gonna knock ‘em dead! If there’s one thing we’re dating you for, it’s for your looks.” He smirks, and Severa shoves his face out of the way,

“Yeah, whatever!” She smiles, facing away from the two of them, “This is just for business, anyway, there’s no need to be worried!”

Noire shouts, “YOU DARE SPEAK SO CASUALLY!” She practically punches Severa in the nose with her finger, “I have seen the texts and PROVOCATIVE snapchats you’ve sent AND RECEIVED from Camilla! We know your secrets!” Severa and Inigo freeze, Noire blushes and buries her face into Severa’s coat, “Please just stay safe! I love you so much!”

Severa grabs both of them in a huge hug, “If it was anyone else, I’d be worried, but I’m gonna be just fine.” She blushes, “I do love you too though.”

On the other side of the door, a large black palanquin has landed. Inigo mock-wipes a tear from his eye, “They grow up so fast! I love you, Severa!”

“Oh please.” Inigo and Noire look at her expectantly, “Fine! I love you too! Whatever! I’m going now! Bye!”

They’re both practically in tears as she opens the door, and steps into the wind. Beruka is standing in front of the jet black palanquin, engraved with carvings of angry beasts and black fire. The curtain is blackened chain mail, several chains are attached to small disks engraved with the Nohr family crest, a sort of sideways ‘H’ with a cross in it, and the three bars for the palanquin carriers are attached with dark, spiky chains, presumably so they can carry it while flying. Severa scoffs, it’s exactly what she would expect from the Nohrian household, she’s seen enough of their castle in the background of Camilla’s snaps. Beruka announces, clearly reading off of a piece of paper taped to her axe,

“Camilla welcomes you to Castle Krakenberg for a feast. Please make yourself comfortable in the palanquin.”  
“Thanks?” She walks by, smirks at Beruka, “Can you not fly with your jet-black, scaley hearse?”

Beruka’s brow furrows, “It would be rude to fly with a horse, they are very anxious animals.”

“I said- Nevermind!”

The other two carriers are a bright, smiling, very large male gargoyle, who immediately smiles even wider once she scans over him, and a stoic, gigantic woman, nearly larger than the palanquin in any direction. The man says,

“Good afternoon!”

“Sure. Who are you two?”

The man bows, “Why, I am Arthur, and this is Effie!” Effie waves, but doesn’t smile, “We are retainers for lady Elise, lady Camilla’s sister!”

Elise was definitely the child photobombing a few of Camilla’s snaps, so Severa smirks, “Good to know.”

Beruka rushes forward to part the palanquin’s curtain, and Severa makes herself comfortable on the excessively plush pillows, purple cushions, and velvet lining. She leans back, her snakes immediately exploring every nook and cranny they can force themselves into. The gargoyles ease up into the air.

 

\--

 

Castle Krakenberg is imposing in its size. The Nohr family is famous around the world due to their wealth and power, but Severa had only heard of their castle in passing. Although, she’s pretty sure that someone did a school report on it. It’s huge, black, spiky, and a rough circle in shape, with spires poking out regularly, except for the main tower, which dominates the rest of the structure. They’re also making a beeline straight for it. The landing area is just a massive brick ledge in front of a large metal door, and a number of gargoyles are waiting for her. They land with a soft clank, then three more rattling crashes as the carriers drop to the ground with their thick chains. Two of the gargoyles in maid’s outfits rush forward to help Severa out, holding the chainmail with their well-manicured, painted claws. One says,

“Hi! Welcome to castle Krakenberg!”

Severa practically leaps out, her snakes happy to be free too, writhing around to taste the new air. She says,

“Yeah, what’s with the welcoming party? Is this place so boring you didn’t have anything else to do?”

Severa smirks at the one with pink nails, who stammers,

“N-no! Camilla wanted this, t-to be special?”

A large, grimacing gargoyle approaches stiffly, saying,

“I apologize for Felicia here, shall I show you to your room?”

Severa quirks an eyebrow, “Uh, is this an overnight stay?”

He bows very slightly, “No, you will be shown to a room to change into your gown, and wait for the banquet.”

“Oh yeah, RIGHT.” She crosses her fingers behind her back, “I will TOTALLY be changing into your gown.”

Two of the gargoyles behind her exchange a whisper, and the large gargoyle says,

“Very good, ma’am. Follow me.”

“By the way, what’s your name?”

“I am Gunter.”

“Huh.”

Severa keeps like, ten paces away from him. He’s less friendly than the other gargoyles, ironically. The metal door opens up to a warm corridor with pristine carpets, and tasteful vases, paintings, and fixtures throughout the hall. Each door they pass is engraved exactly the same, and each doorknob is practically gilded with all the brass fixtures. It’s like she’s been transported into the past, or maybe like, a really low-budget steampunk universe. Eventually, they reach another unlabeled door, which Gunter opens stoically and with reverence, practically bowing his head once it’s open. Severa glances around at the other three gargoyles before entering. Gunter closes the door behind him, and Severa is left in a room with warm, orange lights, illuminating a small powder room. It’s lavishly furnished, with a chaise lounge, an ornate vanity, several chairs, and Severa can hear whispers coming from the hallway.

“Jakob, are you sure? Camilla probably told her.”

The voice that is probably Jakob says, “Did I hallucinate her obvious sarcasm? No, Flora, tell your sister that I’m right.”

“I’m not going to do that. We can pretend that we’re checking up on her, no mess, no fuss.”

Severa opens up the door, glares at the three, says,

“Spill the beans. What weird trap have I walked into?”

She leans against the doorframe, Felicia stutters, “Uh, could we talk inside?!”

They all pile into the tiny dressing room, Flora solemnly closes the door. Jakob sighs, then asks,

“What did Camilla tell you was happening?”

Severa scratches one of her snakes, “Uh, she said that we’d be going on a date.” Jakob sighs again, Felicia looks guilty, and Flora nods with a bit of an eye roll, “What! That’s all she said!”

Felicia half-smiles, “Oh well, it’s not like the first time we’ve had to do this, right?”

Jakob retorts, “Don’t say that in front of an outsider!”

“Well, you are attending a feast with some other gargoyles in our line of business,” Flora is staring Severa dead in the eye, “The patriarch of the Nohr household, Garon Nohr, is also attending, and in front of him, you’ll have to wear only the finest of dresses.” Flora motions to Severa’s coat, “What did you wear here?”

“Uh,” Severa slowly takes her coat off, Felicia smiles, but Flora and Jakob hold their head and sigh yet again, respectively, “It’s a tuxedo-dress hybrid. Noire made it for me.”

“Aw, it’s really cute!”

Flora nods, “And that makes this harder.”

Jakob grimaces, “Good thing Camilla had the foresight to prepare a dress for you.”

“A dress?” Severa sighs, “If the rest of this place is as traditional as every single lamp and table, then I might as well wear a corset, and a nine-foot wig!”

“It does include a corset.” Jakob deadpans, “But be glad that we misplaced the nine-foot wigs.”

“Gods, and Gunter was just going to leave me alone? You guys are literally lifesavers.”

Felicia laughs, “You’re welcome!”

The spend the better part of nearly an hour figuring out how exactly to fit Severa into the black-and-purple ball gown, bickering back-and-forth. After that, they’re called to dinner.

 

\--

 

Felicia gives her a thumbs up as she steps into the ballroom, and immediately disappears into a side passageway. The room is large and well-lit, with a polished, panelled dance floor, several black pillars, and a small number of serious gargoyles in business suits idly chatting towards the far side of the room. There’s a mournful, pathetic violin playing in an alcove to her left, and no refreshments anywhere. It’s easily the worst party Severa has been to. Just as Severa takes a few snaps of cool stuff to make Noire and Inigo jealous, she feels a tap on her shoulder, and Camilla is holding a finger over her mouth. Camilla snatches up her hand, Severa rolls her eyes pointedly, and they dash out to another part of the castle. 

Camilla gushes,

“You look just precious! Did they really convince you to wear the corset, too?”

Severa sighs, “Camilla, you’re wearing a corset!” She points at Camilla, “Was all that with Felicia, Flora, and Jakob a trick?”

Camilla laughs, leaning out on a set of battlements,

“I didn’t lie to anyone. Xander and Garon are meeting with some of their business partners, and you and I are on a date.” She turns around, holding her full, near-six-foot height over Severa, “Is it so bad to be wearing an adorable dress while we’re at it?”

Severa grumps, “So you’re like a princess then? A princess of boring business gargoyles?”

“You could not be more correct. It is not a romantic kingdom, to be sure, but I make do.”

“Being hyper-ultra-rich must help with that.” Severa side-eyes Camilla to search for any reaction, but Camilla retains the same expression.

“It does help with most things, and I saw how it helped you.” Severa stares at the ground, “I do genuinely want to know you better, you’re adorable, sweet to your girlfriend and boyfriend, and I desperately want someone like that in my life.”

Camilla is looking at her with such ardent feeling, Severa can barely glance her way. Instead, she mutters,

“Well, good job, you caught me. Now, can I switch back to MY dress?”

“Haha! No, we ARE going to make an appearance in front of father eventually!” She grabs Severa’s hands and nearly dances around her, “But until then, let’s just enjoy ourselves.”

Severa stutters, “So- so what do you do for fun around here? Eat your weight in hotdogs?”

“Is that an insult, Severa?” Camilla gazes over lazily,

“No no no, of course not! It was a joke! Kidding!” Severa puts her hands up defensively.

Camilla says, “I just thought of a good place. Follow me.”

Severa states, “Well, you sure can’t follow ME, so lead the way!”

She seems to stand there for a moment, silhouetted by the evening light on the high-up battlements, and crosses her arms in front of her.

“Uh, Camilla?”

“But it would be so slow just walking there. This tower is designed for flight, in fact.” Camilla licks her lips and walks over to Severa, “If only there were some way to let you soar the skies with me.” She sighs deeply and opens her arms casually. Severa grins.

“Are you waiting for me to say,” She speaks in a lilting tone, “Oh, please brave princess, carry me away!” then dramatically brushes her snakes to the side before returning to her usual bored tones, “‘cause I’m not gonna do that.”

“Too late!” Camilla grabs her by her legs and shoulders, nearly getting nipped by some of the longer snakes, “Eep!” and carries her bridal-style as she steps backwards onto the ramparts, and spreads her wings.

Camilla and Severa fall backwards, air rushing all around, until Camilla angles her wings, and they spin, diving around the main tower. She beats hard, slowly gaining height, and speeding by balconies, open windows, and side towers. They land hard on some unmarked, plain brick balcony, and Camilla announces,

“Tadah!” before placing her gently onto the ground.

Severa wobbles for a bit before snarking, “Wow, you’re really lucky I’m not afraid of heights.”

Camilla covers her mouth, “I should hope that a mountain-dweller wouldn’t be terrified of her own home!”

Severa coughs, glancing down at the ground, and walks over to the door, “Well, Noire actually does have pretty severe vertigo.”

Camilla puts a hand on Severa’s shoulder, “Oh, that poor baby, did you know before you moved there?”

Severa nods, “Yeah. It was, like, the only place where we’d be totally safe from stalkers, yet ALSO within the temple’s purview. We’re really renting a plot of land from the Ylissean government.”

Camilla sits down on the hard, stone ground, and guides Severa onto her lap, “Were these stalkers just from how cute you are?” She says in a matter-of-fact manner, the answer already obvious.

Severa scoffs, “Yeah, essentially. I was turned into a gorgon with my two best friends to protect us.” Camilla begins stroking each snake, one by one, “But it turns out that turning into a weird snake-person hybrid very, very publicly tends to attract even MORE creepy people.” Severa sighs. Camilla is hugging her tightly, wind whistling across the exposed balcony. They sit silently for a few minutes.

Camilla whispers, “I was actually taking you to meet Elise. Did you still wan-”

“YES.” Severa turns her head just enough to see Camilla, “I need to give her more photobombing tips.”

“Aha, maybe we won’t go that far?”

“Already ahead of you.”

Severa keeps a foot on Camilla as she reaches for the door, then dashes in before Camilla can grab her back.

Camilla really was going to like this girl.

 

\--

 

“How did your date go, Severa?”

Severa shoves a massive dress through the door, exhausted, but wearing a big grin. She shouts, “Oh, you know, the usual date between a gorgon and a gargoyle.” She abandons the black, poofy mass to the side of the hallway, and skips over to peck Noire on the cheek. A pillow-feather falls off one of her snakes, and she says,

“You, uh, might be hearing more from Camilla.”

**Author's Note:**

> could you tell that i started to run out of time at the end. hahahahaaha
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments! Especially if you want me to actually like, clean this up and finish the plot! I swear that it was actually going somewhere!


End file.
